


Contacts

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Phone Swap, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Marinette and Adrien switch phones for the day and chaos,fluff, and a reveal ensue!





	1. Partners with a model

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!". Marinette Dupain-Cheng repeated the words over and over again as she raced out of her house and towards the school. 

She had once again slept through her alarm thanks to last nights long patrol. She had found it more difficult to leave Chat noir. Even with his stupid puns. Maybe the old stray was beginning to grow on her. 

She pushed the thought aside as she picked up the pace, climbing the rocky steps two at a time.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Marin-". The teacher was cut off by Marinette bursting into the classroom, declaring," I'm here!". 

"Present". The teacher, Ms. Stuart, marked her on the attendance clipboard, and with a sigh of relief Marinette made her way to her seat. 

"I don't understand how you live across the street and still manage to almost be late". Alya comments as her bestie slides into the seat next to her. 

Marinette shoots her a glare. "Sometimes I’m just really tired. And my alarm was...unresponsive, this morning". 

"Tired from what. Running off everyday to do who knows what?". Alya shoots back. 

Marinette blushes. She didn't realize how many times she had ducked out to save Paris, but it was obvious Alya had. 

Before the bluenette could say anything back, Ms. Stuart spoke up. "Today class we're going to be working with partners. I already have the list so don't bother asking to change it. What I say is final”.

As Ms. Stuart began reading off the partner list, Marinette began praying. 'Please be Alya. Or at least Nino. Just as long as it's not Chloe. And if you could maybe pick Adrien'. Her subconscious laughed. As if she'd be partnered with Adrien Agreste. She could barely speak to the guy. 

"Alix and Kim".  
"Chloè and Lila".  
"Mylene and Ivan".  
"Marinette and Adrien".

Time froze for a moment as Marinette's mind exploded and Chloè jumped out of her seat enraged. "What! But me and Adrikins are supposed to be partners! Why does icky Marinette get him?!".

"Uh-".

Before Adrien could speak Ms. Stuart shushed Chloè. "Miss Bourgeois. As I told you all earlier the partners that I picked are final and no amount of complaining will change that". 

Chloè pouted. "You are not gonna get away with this Marinette". She grumbled reluctantly sitting back down.

"Guess were partners". Adrien says, turning around and smiling at Marinette, who blushed and nodded wordlessly. Alya nudges her friend hoping to get her to actually speak to the blonde 

"We've got this, right babe?". Nino asks, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Alya nods confidently. "Yep. We can handle this".

"This project it worth at least 30% of your grades". Ms. Stuart says bringing the class to silence as some continued to mull over their partners. 

"We will be having a project on Ladybug and Cat Noir".

The class erupted. 

Some like, Alya and Chloe, where excited for the chance to get close to the heroes. Others, like Mylene and Lila, were not very excited as the fear of akumas threatened a lot of fun. 

If the rest of the class had been paying attention, they would have noticed the terrified expressions on Marinette and Adrien's faces. 

'A project on me and Catnoir!'. Marinette thought in disbelief. 'I doubt my secret stays that way for long'.

'A project on me and Ladybug. There goes my identity. I'll have to move out of the country'. Adrien thought sourly at his bad luck. 

"You'll have a month to see how close you get to figuring out the identities of Paris's greatest heroes! We'll also be working with the local new station and they'll help us broadcasts things".

A camera crew, complete with a voice man who looked at them as though they were the next big scoop. He smiled at them though most of them could tell it was fake. 

Most of them. 

"On my goddess! We're gonna be on TV? None of you losers better mess up my shots!". Chloe demands, smiling at the camera. 

The voice guy, who introduced himself as Mike Ikerson, ate Chloe up and snapped a dozen photos of her. 

The class- minus Sabrina- collectively groaned.


	2. Chap 2, it only gets dumber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners! With Adrien! Of course! (god help her)
> 
> I just realized this reminds so much of Dork Diaries with Marinette being Nikki, Adrien being Brandon, and Chloe being Mackenzie.

"Marinette. Marinette?". 

"Hmm?". Adrien snapped Marinette out of her daze a small she had been staring with slight disgust at the camera crew fawning all over Chloe. Drama queen much?

"Sorry Adrien. I'm just kinda distracted. This project seems unfair. I'm sure Ladybug and Chat want to keep their identities secret and now we-they have a while class of high schoolers trying to figure it out. It's absurd".

Adrien nods. "Tell me about it. It's an invasion of privacy and as a model I can tell you that it's terrible". 'Especially if it's your identity their trying to find out'. He adds in his mind with worry. 

"Well I'm sure we can try less hard to find out. I don't anyone's really gonna figure it out. It's more of a silly project, right?". Marinette says, more to assure herself. Her identity would be safe. It was just a dumb project. 

'Ring! Ring!'.

"Oh! The bell. Should we continue this at, say your place?". Adrien asked. 

Marinette was sure her face was red as she nodded wordlessly. She stiffly handed her phone to the blind and watched in shock as he put her number into his and he sent her a text just to make sure. 

"Here. I gotta get to math. See you later at five?".

She nods once again and is left staring after him. 

"Stop gawking Mari-trash. It's not like he'll ever notice you". Chloe scoffed pushing past Marinette and exiting the class. 

Then Marinette realized the bell had rung and she only had about two minutes to get to science class. 

Sh*t.

-/-

Her room is clean of any Adrien related things by four-forty-five, and Tikki is listening to her nervously rambling by five-fifty. 

“What I say something embarrassing? Or worse what if he brings up Chloe?”. Tikkk of course listens before rebuking. “What if the class finds out your secret? I would say that’s more pressing”. 

Marinette knows she’s right. She runs a hand through her hair. “Yes I know, your right”. She sighs. “But that’s a Ladybug problem. I don’t want to be Ladybug at the moment. I’m Marinette, a normal high school girl who’s only worried about her crush. I just wanna be that”.

A knock interrupts any reply from Tikki, Who zips into the jewelry box as Adrien opens the hatch to her room. “Hey Marinette”. He gives that award winning smile that makes her wanna scream but she doesn't. 

Not right now. 


End file.
